First Love
by kawaiixjo
Summary: sequel to Never Be Replaced..Reediting in a week or two, up for suggestions :
1. First Love

Disclaimer: I do not Own Ouran High school

I recommend you to read this story while listening to First Love so that'll make you understand how she felt, about her past..

and also its a very sad soo please..review on how it its..

dedicated to my reviewer Hikaru Hiitachin ty for all your reviews and don't worry here it is . LoL

Rated M for further chapters,, soo don't worry,, and I rated this T because its not M yet,, you know what I mean XD anyway I'll try to update this as soon as I can,, but unfortunately I have school X.X

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was 15 then, the time she came to Ouran, the time she met her first love, the time she got into this..this mess, she's 28 now, the time, everything for her changed, the time she has to really work hard for their future, the time she has to continue his mother's footsteps.

"Okaasan!!" He was the one that made her life changed. "Shh..I'm talking to Otoosan.." She now lived her life in secrecy, in secrecy about her child, the child of whom she conceived at that time.

"Haruhi, don't leave!! please I need you, I didn't mean to do that to you." His voice rang at her like a bell church, but then it was already past 13 years that she hadn't made contact with him, or anyone except his family. Those nightmares about him, the only one he loved, just keep, keep,, tearing her apart.

Flashback

"Surprise!!" The Host Club cheered at her as she walked to the school's 3rd music room. "Haru-chan, we'll miss you, always send us letters, right Takashi."

"Ah, Haruhi come and visit us sometime." He smiled full heartedly at her.

"You're debt free Haruhi.." Kyouya smiled at her.

"My precious daughter is growing up, Haruhi don't forget us." He caught her up in a bear-hug.

"Haruhi, we'll miss you." Kaoru hugged her and patted her back.

But what hurts the most is that, Hikaru, didn't say something before she leave.

End of Flashback

This all winded on her memories,dreams and sometimes even her imaginations. She was touched at their surprise to her, she couldn't believe that she's this special to them, like their a big whole family. But that what she believed then, the moment that she was or runned away from them was when the time she was about to be send to her flight. She saw them, her Hikaru kissing another girl, right before the airplane was boarding. This tore her apart, her future plan to him, to them. She knew that Hikaru knew that she's pregnant, but to her dismay, he thought she was truly joking and laughed off as she shattered into little bits, and being burned into a deadly flame. She felt that she was just a toy to him, merely a toy to play with and after being used so much, needs to be thrown away, a simple trash. Only the memory of her son, which she cared and promised to cherished till the end, makes her even hurt more. She was very considerable to her only life, her son, her amber haired, browned-eyed, son, that sometimes asked that 'how come my friends have their own dad and how come I don't have one' He sometimes see her mom cry as he mentioned the very same question to her, but now he knew how painful it could be for her, the only one who gave him the best as he could have.

"Haruhi, are you crying again." Her dad, who didn't knew that he has grandson, never knew the whole Truth of her staying abroad. "..Gome Otoosan, I was just listening to sad songs again.." She who kept everything and also she who didn't knew the whole truth about everything that happened to them, remained living in her own domain, her sanctuary, as she thought.

"Haruhi, I gotta go, I'm almost late.." She heard the click that separated her and his father. "Okaasaan..what's wrong?" She didn't believe how much her son grew, even though she can't even provide him what he asks every time, grew patient and forgave her. "..nothing? are you hungry Hiru?.." He wiped his mothers face. "..no mom, I'm just a little bit worried at your health, you haven't ate a lot lately, and you kept crying almost everyday, mom tell me what really happened, about you and dad.." She felt that she was stabbed as she heard the name 'dad' came out from his sons mouth. "..you don't have a dad.." He knew she was lying, she didn't knew that he really have his own senses now, that he isn't a child anymore. "Mom, everyone has a father...and I'm longing for one all this years.." She thought to herself that its time for her son to know the truth... and also his dad. "..You see Hiru, you're dad cheated on me when I was about to go to this place, I saw him with my own eyes, cheating on me.." She tried to held her tears, as the bitter memories of that played on her mind. "..and He knew that I was pregnant, and it was you that I'm carrying, and I haven't got in contact with him...because..because.." He saw her mom emerged tears from her eyes. "...I promised myself..I promised..that I won't forgive him for abandoning us!!" She burst in tears. "..mom, I just wanted to see dad just once, I just want to feel how pleasant it is to have a dad, please...just once.." He caressed her brown silk-like hair. "..I..m..not coming with you, you can go yourself..." She murmured. "...thanks mom...I'll do my best.."


	2. Father to be

T rated for now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father-to-be

I wonder why mom kept me far away from dad? If she just...told me...what happened...then I can help her...ease her pain...but it hurts more...when someone mentions..._his_ name... "This is so boring!! I can't believe I have to ride this boring plane..." He sighed loud enough to let the other passengers of the plain hear him. After 15 hours of sighing and commenting on how dull the plain looks, he was startled as the plain landed onto a wide landing base which seems to be the airport.._duh_.. "Passengers please watch your step as you walk to the front exit of the plane.." _Isn't this pilot a little bit too nice_ He giggled at the sound of the speaker turning off.

He took his phone as he dialed his grandfather's number. "..Moshi-mosh Fujioka residence,, do you need me since my daughter isn't living with me anymore.." a peppy tone bursts at the other line. "..ano..ojii-sa..I mean.." He was cut off at the screech of the man at the other line. "OJIISAN!! MY DAUGHTER IS MARRIED!! AND YOU'RE HER CHILD" as he screeched again. _Shit, make an excuse and fast before he.._ "Gome...you sounded like my grandfather_truth and lie_ ano..you're Ranka-san right? I'm Hiru.." _I need a last name.._ "Hitachiin-sama how come you took this commoner's airport..."

"Hiru Hitachiin!! That's my name!!" He was very prideful as his come back is a success, he thinks, _thanks for that women who passed by. _He smirked. Ranka blunt as ever, didn't even care for his last name. "Ah, you're Haruhi's friend...So she said that you need some tour around this town...well come tomorrow at my apartment and I'll tour you..." He hanged his phone as he took Ranka's, or either grandfather's address. "Hitachiin-sama!! I already called you 10 times already!!" A sleek woman tapped his shoulder. "..Can I help you?.." He turned and face the woman eyeing her awkwardly. "..Hitachiin-sama??.." The woman eyed her curiously. _This woman again!! What does she want and why is she calling me Hitachiin-sama,, probably he heard our conversation, and assumed that the unique me can be another person..._ He cocked his eye brow in irritation. "Come!!" She dragged him pulling his sleeve and led him to a black limousine. _Shit, I'm being kidnapped.._ Before he could set himself free he was completely pulled at the limousine. "..ano..who are you people?" He asked as the engine started.

After some moment of silence, he sighed in defeat neither of the people in here isn't talking to him. "Hitachiin-sama we arrived" The driver opened the right door. "Hika-!!" A fair and well-built man with the same hair color as his came rushing through the limousine door but halted before throwing himself into him. "..why is there a kid in here?" The man asked as he poked the teenager. "..ano..he's a kid!!" The woman looked closely at him and got to her senses. "Gome gome I brought the wrong person..."

"Otoosan?" He looked briefly at the picture he's holding the entire time as he looked at the guy in front of him. "What!!" He shrieked in disbelief. "Gome, its just this guy looks like you, but I'm certain he's not you, ano.. by any chance, do you know Hikaru...I don't really know he's name...but I only have a picture of him..." He showed them the picture. The younger Hitachiin recognized the picture, he shrieked again. "Kaoru, what's with all this noise!!" The older Hitachiin came as he walked through the gate. "You know I walked all the way in here.." Irritation was found at his tone of voice. "What's the big fuz-" He blinked as he saw a 13 year old kid, with the same hair color as they but different shade of eyes. Hiru blinked as he saw the man, and hugged him. "Otoosan!! I finally found you!! Mom missed you.." He was stunned at the stranger hugging him, _His eyes seem familiar_ He thought snapping back to reality. "Uhh who are you?" He pushed him back while gazing at his now teary eyes. "Gome, where's my manner, mom might scold at me, I'm Hiru Fujioka..-" Before he could finish Hikaru was already walking away through the front door of their mansion. "Fu-fujioka?? she's married.. and you called my brother...dad?" Kaoru for the first time didn't follow her brother. "Hai!!" He said eyeing his father-to-be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chappy,, but there's a reason why I'm making this chapter short please review


	3. Oh?

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. How all you doing? Hehehe, well since I got up and remembered that I still didn't finished this story [well I'm kinda fed up with the new story I'm putting up Anyhow, I just wanna apologize for the most LATE update, even though I promised all of you to put up an update before September..whew!! its already November and I haven't updated it yet, my apologies, please forgive me. Anyhow I'm giving you some samples and summaries of my upcoming stories. Before that I just wanna ask you If you could help me finish this story, I meant give ideas and stuff, also the ending. **Also I need a very cooperative assistant [its ok if your a first timer, or not (I'm a second timer anyway) to help me finish this story and two more!! as in 2 upcoming story, both Ouran High School Host Club. Please PM me or just put up a review.** Whew, long speech, ok here's my two story. Well my first one is something between romance and fantasy, I'm not sure of the couples yet!! I got the idea from the book that I read. Inkspell :))

**Summary:** Haruhi, a very powerful earth sorceress, ended up at a very prestigious academy, but as a teacher. Little did she know that it will change her life. On her first day she met the mysterious but well known host club, accidentally. Little by little secrets reveal. Enemies formed. Plot get twisted. The Academy will be taken over? by who? By the time she unfolds the secret, is it too late for her heart to open? is it forever closed? will she die?

Thrilling? Lame? Boring[aww be nice, but its ok I need some pretty mean criticism Thats my first one, actually I'm done the first chapter, pretty long though, since it took me a week to finish it, just kidding. About my second story, its an absolute pairing of Kyouya and Haruhi, its about Kyouya helping Haruhi to regain her living soul back, which is Nekozewa's [I have no idea to spell his name, you know that guy who carries Beelzeneef (sp?) fault. No worries Haruhi's still alive but unconscious. I'm planning it to be somewhat a romance / comedy.

So anyone who have any questions, suggestions, or criticism, about my upcoming stories, just put on a review and I'll get back to you. Now on with the story. [actually I planned to post this yesterday but when I saved it, my laptop died. It's probably a sign O.O I wonder?

I don't own anything -.-

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh? 

"You mean your Haruhi Fujioka's son, and from my..brother?..Hikaru!?" Kaoru the youngest of the twin widened his eyes on what he just said. Hiru shrugged and bluntly responded "Duh, you're so boring.." Kaoru raised his eyebrows at the very insulting but surprising comment. 'Well I see the similarities, he's really telling the truth, but..' Kaoru lead the teenager to the door which led to the mansion, while he urged in battling his thought. "Mom really hooked up, big time." He snickered as Kaoru stopped opening the doorknob, and sighed. "Now I really see the resemblance.." He grinned and poked his head at the small opening the door gave out. "Hikaru, my dear and beloved brother, do you mind sharing the truth to me." Hikaru was now confused but after a minute he recalled the night t the camp many years ago.

"Huh?" 'I hope they buy that' Hikaru gave them a confused look.

"Hikaru, how humorous." The younger Hitachiin replied in a sarcastic tone and nudged his brother by his shoulder. "Now, now, brother. Don't be ashamed, just because our little guest is here, dozen't mean you're going to escape on this one?" Kaoru stated matter-of-factly.

"I have a name uncle Kaoru, its Hiru, Hiru, Hiru, Hiru? ok?" Hiru gave a playful grin. "Uhh.." Hiru felt the vibration of his cell phone, and fished for it in his pocket. "Hold on, Mom's calling."

At this point Hikaru's eyes widened, same as Kaoru's. 'Just as I expected, how predictable.' Hiru smirked and complimented his comment. 'I'm the greatest! Ha!'

"Hey mom!!... yeah... I'm good... Granpa Ranka is... yeah mom!!... I'm at dad's house... ok... bye... oh really!!... what is it?... surprise aww come one, I've been a good boy... ok... bye... miss you too." Hikaru's eyes popped open when he heard the whole conversation, but only at Hiru's side. Kaoru eyed his brother and grimaced at his brothers childish antics.

"Guess what?" Hiru winked playfully at the two brothers, who is utterly confused. "Uhmm..what?" Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously spoke, giving Hiru a questioning look. "Mom's coming to your H - O - U - S - E!!" Hiru snickered at the two dumbstruck duos. "Ohh, I see, you don't want mom to see you." He looked at the floor making him look sympathetically. 'I bet they'll fall for it.' "No! it's not like that." Hikaru managed to speak, but his nervousness got the best of him. He fidgeted his fingers and awaited for his reply. "Mom's friend and my friends says she's hot." Hiru gave them both evil grins.

"Oh?"

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter is short for some reasons. One is that I'm doing my other story, and barely got any ideas for this. Two is that I want 'em to have a cliffy. Three is that my next chapter will be quite long. I'm really sorry for the slow update [Hey I'm only 13, I need more time Also sorry for my bad story. Please Review. 


	4. REEDITING NOTE

To my faithful readers and reviewers..

I just wanted to apologize for my crappy writing, now since its 2008 (Happy New Year EVERYONE!!) I'll try to improve also I'm sorry to dissapoint all of you that **this story is going to be re-edited** which means the plot might change but its still a sequel from my other story Never Be Replaced (which is somewhat a songfic)..

I just wanted to inform you all that this story is going to have a new title, it won't be First Love, and the rating will go up to M, I'll re-edit it probably next week, and no I haven't have any slightest idea what to make it

The pairings is: HikaruxHaruhixKyouya

**ITS RATED M** so for people who disagree with it and wanted to stay it to be rated T please complain now and I'll write it in a seperate website..

Im really sorry, please forgive me, it might be also a bit OOC but please don't blame my brain, I'm only new to this -.-

ANYHOW, thanks everyone

P.S. If you want Haruhi's sons (yes im supposed to introduce the other twin in the next chappy) to still stay, just tell me.. and I'm up to people who want to suggest their names..

thank you and have a happy and successful new year!!


	5. AN: Farewell

New Author - Authors Note: Im sorry to say that the author who wrote this story and never be replaced isn't here anymore, she was in a car crash.. and now I as the new author of this story, might not continue and let it hang for a while, but I'm willing to give this to anyone who want to finish the story..

This is the last document the author who wrote this finished..

May she rest in peace...

* * *

Authors Note: I really apologize my dear readers, for the longest delay, but I got in a terrible accident that left me in a coma, and now I'm back. I hope some of you didn't give up on my story yet. And yes I'll make up for the times I wasn't here, again gomenasai..

* * *

Chapter 4:

She touched him, in the way that he haven't felt before. Kissed him . Cherished him. Loved him.

"Hikaru? Hikaru? Wake up!"

Sploosh!

"AHHHH!! Hiru!! Get back here!!" Hikaru chased Hiru while he Kaoru looked at both of them, shrugging. "You two better stop it, because--"

"Hiru!" A feminine yet gentle and full of sincerity voice came from the other end. Hiru stopped immediately and thought for a moment til he recognized the voice. "Mom!!" He dashed forward, almost knocking down Kaoru. "Mom, I missed you so much!"

"Haruhi? Is that really.. you?" Hikaru, still quite baffled, turned around and saw the long lost love that he waited. "Yes." She said obviously. 'Same Haruhi..' The twins both sweat dropped at the straightforward answer. "You changed a lot Haruhi? ..a lot" Kaoru commented as he circled Haruhi in a very predatory manner. "Knock it off Kaoru, I need to speak to Haruhi.. Alone" Hikaru tried all his might to say those words. 'I can't lose her again..'

"Come on Hiru lets go.." Kaoru nudged the teenager to the door. "Let's go check your video games uncle Kaoru, k?" Hiru grinned. "I bet ill beat u in every game that you have.." He commented casually. "It's a deal then!" They both ran towards the door, disappearing to another corridor.

"Haruhi.." Hikaru forced himself to walk to her. "Hmm.." She turned her head to him, looking lost in the first time of her life. "W… why didn't you communicate or try.. Get in contact with us… I was worried something happened.. Haruhi answer me.. Please.." Hikaru held her in the first time since they're last parting, but Haruhi pushed him back. "Hikaru…. I try to believe that… never mind.." She reached for her cellphone. "Hikaru, can you excuse me for a moment…. Hello, Fujioka Haruhi, can I help you?"

"How rude Fujioka, you think I'm a stranger?"

"Ahh! Kyouya-senpai! How can I help you? It isn't about my debt, because I know I payed it already.." Hikaru jumped a bit by hearing Haruhi casually talking to Kyouya.

"Haruhi, Ranka want me to inform you that you'll be coming to my home tonight also with your son, Hiru? Is it?"

"Hai"

At this point Hikaru was fully alerted, listening very carefully while pretending to read some kind of magazine.

"As I was saying, your luggage is in here already, but your son's isn't here yet. I'm looking forward to meeting you at last, Haruhi Fujioka."


End file.
